


Depression

by Silvera



Category: Original Work
Genre: Depressing, Depression, Means nothing, Will probably make you sad, may be triggering, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 21:15:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5681008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvera/pseuds/Silvera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My view on suffering depression, and how it feels and maybe even how we cope.</p><p>Sorry.</p><p> </p><p>Please, if you do need anyone to talk to I am genuinely interested. I care. Please leave a comment and I will answer it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Depression

**Author's Note:**

> Please, if you do need anyone to talk to I am genuinely interested. I care. Please leave a comment and I will answer it. 
> 
> Don't go through whatever it is alone. If you don't feel comfortable talking to a stranger like me then please turn to someone close to you. I care. I'm here. I'll listen and respond.

We're like glass. We are fragile and when we break it is impossible to put us back together again, to make us whole and perfect again. Because when we break there are so many little pieces of us that we lose and that we will never be able to get back. The bigger pieces of us won't fit back together perfectly, we won't be the same. Those little pieces of us that we lost will probably never be part of us again.

When you try to put yourself back together again you will get cut so much in the process. Maybe you'll even get cut enough to convince yourself that it isn't worth it. That all of the strength and pain it takes to try and build up an imperfect piece of what you used to be isn't worth the trouble because no one will ever want a broken, misshapen glass. So you don't bother trying to pick up what's left of yourself. You just leave yourself in broken pieces on the floor, hurting anyone who comes near you because you have convinced yourself so much that you believe that you're better off broken than imperfect. 

Maybe you won't find someone else to pick up your pieces and try to put you back together. Maybe you will. But don't. Don't wait for that person, even if they are coming. Because by waiting you will lose more pieces of yourself. More chips will come off and get lost forever. Put yourself back together. Make your pieces fit into whatever shape you want them to. Not what shape someone else thinks you should be. Only you are the one who knows what they want to be.

Maybe you have lost pieces of yourself. Maybe you will never get them back. Maybe you will be imperfect. But someone, even if that someone is yourself, will love those imperfections. Fill those gaps. Don't let other people's versions of perfect be your own. Don't let that person who you think is fixing you break you again or take more of your pieces. The only person who will ever need to love your form is you. And sometimes you will feel like the only person who does is you. But know that you're not. Only you need to love you, everyone else will want to love you.

Just don't break yourself because you're not happy with your shape. Because you think that you're imperfect. Just don't compare your standards of perfect to everyone else's. Give yourself time to evaluate what you are and what you look like. And if you still feel imperfect then change to what you think is perfect. To what you want to be. Because that it was matters.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you need to talk. Or if you just want to talk. I know it is a crap story but I just wanted way to say, "Care about yourself and I'm here if you need me."


End file.
